


Wasted on You

by renasfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renasfics/pseuds/renasfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Narcissa spend their last night together at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted on You

He would never get used to her, especially when she was lying next to him naked in bed, drifting in and out of sleep. They were on their sides facing each other, every bit of them tangled up with each other as his large hands drew invisible pictures on her skin, trying to memorize how her skin felt below his fingers. Every time they were together he attempted to commit her to memory, because he would never be sure when they could be like this together again. There were so many things between them, so many small details that kept them from each other. It was agony possibly going days or weeks without even being able to speak to each other, let alone touch each other. Sometimes it was more difficult than a full moon not to grab her in the middle of a crowded hallway and kiss her the way he dreamed every night of doing. It could never be that simple however so when they managed to be together they had to make it count.

"What are you thinking about?" Narcissa asked after a long stretch of silence, her blue eyes still closed as if she was sleeping.

"You." Remus answered, inching his face closer to hers so that their noses were brushing which made her smile and his heart exploded. He had always thought that she was cold before, how wrong he was about her back then. If only he had known that just one simple smile from her could light his whole body on fire.

"And?" She prodded, always knowing when there was more to the story with him.

"And...when we'll be able to be like this again. If we'll be able to." He said, his voice growing slightly somber. He would be graduating soon, he would officially join the Order and become a soldier and she would stay behind at Hogwarts while her parents plotted out her perfect pureblood future. Her perfect pureblood husband. There was a very good chance that this could be their last night together for a very long time, possibly forever.

Her smile vanished and her blue eyes opened to stare at him with a deep frown on her face, creasing her perfect skin. She didn't say anything, only stared at him with those bottomless blue eyes that looked like the ocean during a storm. She pulled him in closer to her again, placing a small hand on his cheek, bringing his lips to hers and she kissed him with all the power she possessed in her body. He moaned into her mouth, wrapping his large arms around her waste, pulling her against him and kissed her back with equal vigor. Their kisses had always been able to speak volumes. I love you, he said by lightly biting down her her lower lip. Only you, she replied by slipping her tongue into his mouth. They went on like this for what could have been years and years, until they had to pull away for the sake of air but the tender kisses didn't stop completely. Her lips trailed down his jaw, his neck to his scared chest, carefully placing a kiss on each scar like she always did. "Don't think about the future. Just think about this night, with me." She said between kisses, her voice growing deep and slightly husking.

Her words drew a growl out of him and he quickly pulled her back up to kiss him. It wasn't quite as slow and tender as the last one but full of passion and desperation. He rolled them over so that he was above her, staring down at her perfect form. "You always look like an angel like this." He said in a slightly dazed voice as he trailed kisses down her body, grazing her breasts, and her stomach until he reached her inner thigh. He could hear her breath hitch in her throat as he bit lightly up her thigh. "My angel." He murmured before kissing her where she wanted him most. "Remus." She moaned, tangling her fingers in his messy hair, pushing him closer to her. He smiled against her and happily complied to her wordless request. His mouth works on her cunt as he applies two fingers into her, making her moan loudly. He sucked and licked at her clint while his fingers twisted inside her and all the while her moans and pleads growing louder and louder until she was practically screaming out and Remus could tell that she was close. "Cum for me my love, let go." He said against her and she quickly followed his orders, calling out his name as she road out her orgasm. He continued to work her over with his tongue until she was completely spent and she went limp and boneless beneath him.

"Remus..." She sighed in a barely audible voice.

"Cissa?" He asked, raising so that he was hovering over her petite body once again. It was only then that he noticed that there were tears running down her cheeks and panic went through his body like a electrical current. "Oh God, did I hurt you? What did I do?" He asked frantically, moving his body away from her so try and find any marks that he may have left on her.

"No! No...You were perfect. You're always perfect, my sweet Remus." She said quickly pulling him back to her and running her hands through his way in a soothing way. "It's just that...That I love you. Too much I'm afraid." Her voice cracked a bit and a fresh stream of tears began to fall down her cheeks and Remus made fast work at kissing them away, hushing her with sweet words of love until the tears stopped and she held him close. "I need you inside me, now." 

He made love to her almost painfully slow, wanting it to last forever. He never wanted to stop hearing her moans in his ear or the feeling of her tightening around him. There was no other sounds besides the noises that they made together and the occasional broken sentences like _'So good'_ or ' _Stay with me'_ and most commonly ' _I love you.'_  

After Narcissa came for the third time Remus couldn't take it anymore and sped inside of her, letting out a low moan against her neck. He stayed inside of her even as he rolled them over so that she was laying on top of his chest and he peppered her hairline with kisses. 

Normally they wouldn't indulge themselves in spending the night together, tangled together in sleep but a part of both of them knew that this was mostly likely their last night together so neither made an attempt to get up. When Narcissa would wake in the morning, Remus would be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this fic for so long and I'm so happy I finally got around to it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment, review and tell me if you would want more of Remus and Narcissa in this verse. Feedback would be amazing xoxo Ren


End file.
